collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tradition
Tradition is most importantly a tradition of apotheosis. These are really the thoughts of all men in all ages and lands, they are not original with me. — Walt Whitman General ‘Tradition’ refers to a passing down the generations of something. I.e. it refers to a transgenerational transmission. ‘Tradition’ has been noted to refer to especially tradums with symbolic meaning or special significance to a group. Wikip. a18 notes, common examples include holidays or impractical but socially meaningful clothes (like lawyers' wigs or military officers' spurs), and social norms such as greetings. Tradition moves through various branches, often referred to as ‘traditions’ or ‘schools’. There must be “branches” because nothing can be known except in the mode of the knower. — Coomaraswamy, 1939 In circles connected with the Traditionalism Concept men speak of Tradition, referring to Prisca Theologia aka. Prisca Sapientia, yet sometimes it turns out they're partly referring to their fantasy tradition and/or a tradition of prejudices. How Tradition manifests is similar in theory to ‘Trotsky's theory of Combined and Uneven Development’. * Those who study traditions: e.g. Traditionalists. * See: difference between tradition & superstition. * See: Apotheotic Tradition; Roman Tradition, Medieval Tradition, Christian Tradition, Romish Tradition, Primordial Tradition, Chinese Tradition, American Tradition. Etymology tradition (n.) late 14c., "statement, belief, or practice handed down from generation to generation," especially "belief or practice based on Mosaic law," from Old French tradicion"transmission, presentation, handing over" (late 13c.) and directly from Latintraditionem (nominative traditio) "delivery, surrender, a handing down, a giving up," noun of action from past participle stem of tradere "deliver, hand over," from trans-"over" (see trans-) + dare "to give" (from PIE root *do- "to give"). The word is a doublet of treason (q.v.). Meaning "a long-established custom" is from 1590s. The notion is of customs, ways, beliefs, doctrines, etc. "handed down" from one generation to the next. Traditionalism The Traditionalist School is a group of 20th- and 21st-century thinkers concerned with what they consider to be the demise of traditional forms of knowledge, both aesthetic and spiritual, within Western society. The principal thinkers in this tradition are René Guénon, Ananda Coomaraswamy and Frithjof Schuon. Other important thinkers in this tradition include Titus Burckhardt, Martin Lings, Jean-Louis Michon, Marco Pallis, Huston Smith, Hossein Nasr, Jean Borella, and Julius Evola. Further The essence of the tradition is not a doctrine, but rather a community of spirits from age to age. — Tomberg There must be “branches” because nothing can be known except in the mode of the knower; however strongly we may realize that all roads lead to one Sun, it is equally evident that each man must choose that road which starts from the point at which he finds himself at the moment of setting out. — Coomaraswamy, 1939 Take the notion of tradition: it is intended to give a special temporal status to a group of phenomena that are both successive and identical (or at least similar); it makes it possible to rethink the dispersion of history in the form of the same; it allows a reduction of the difference proper to every beginning, in order to pursue without discontinuity the endless search for the origin; tradition enables us to isolate the new against a background of permanence, and to transfer its merit to originality, to genius, to the decisions proper to individuals. — Foucault “It is important for scholars to confine themselves to those languages that have almost exclusively been used in learned writing,” he declared. “The reason is that they do not depend for their guarantee on ordinary people. The people are poor custodians of quality.” said Eramus, the inventor of what became the tradition of Upper-Classes learning Greek Classics. The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. — Chesterton‏ Nobody can make a tradition; it takes a century to make it. — Hawthorne, "Septimius Felton," 1872 Rhizomata * Reality; Tradition; Faith; Knowledge; Religion; The Outside; The primordial tradition; Philosophy * Gnosis; Belief; Enlightenment; Hermeticism; Esotericism; Occultism * See: René Guénon for a correct understanding of what ‘metaphysics’ traditionally means. * Christianity and Older Traditions Category:Transmission